My Naruto Story Ideas
by Ezra Troup
Summary: A Collection Of Ideas I have for stories That I am Postiong for people to write about...almost like challanges...Read the AN to find out more.
1. Intro Chapter

**Story Ideas**

**By: Ezra Troup**

These are a collection of story ideas that I have been plagued by concerning the Naruto Anime series. I have written them down in hopes of getting more ideas so that I might be able to write them.

It would be greatly appreciated if you (the R's&R's) can help me out here. If you would like to help…select the story concept you like and Review it, thereby giving me ideas.

'k thx bai.

Ezra Troup


	2. NarutoRiddick XOver

**Naruto/Riddick **

Disclaimer: Ohhh noes Soylent Green is Puppies…I don't own anything that in copyrighted in this story.

-|-

Dojutsu of the Furyan, the "Eyeshine".  
Anko as Teacher.  
Takes up Silent Killing from Zabuza.  
Speed Training from Haku.  
Knife training from Asuma.  
Gets the Summoning Contract for the Bioraptors.  
Semi Dark not Evil Naruto.  
Badass times Deuce Naruto.  
Sarcastic Naruto.  
Sasuke/Sakura/Kakashi Bashing.  
Remorseful yet still Sadistic Kyuubi.  
Female Kyuubi.

-|-

**Info:**

**Naruto's Custom Hand Knives:**

Each of the knives is shaped like a teardrop, and are held with the tip of the "teardrop" pointed to the right side of the Right wrist for the Right Hand and to the left side of the Left wrist for the Left Hand. essentially Naruto holds them in a reverse grip. Like Asuma with his Knuckle Dusters.

They are made of Furyan Steel which is found only in Uzu no Kuni and is a metal that is stained red from the blood of the Furyan's of the past. It can only be wielded by a true Furyan.

When he activated his bloodline the Sandaime was forced to give him a scroll that was left to him by his mother before she died. In the scroll was many things for him including enough Ore to make a pair of Chakra Enhanced Hand Knives that grow with him.

-|-

**Furyan's:**

The Furyan's are a near extinct race of passionate warriors. Naruto is the last of the Furyan race and, due to the Genocide of Uzu no Kuni, he becomes the Alpha Furyan, which is the strongest and leader of the Furyan's.

The Furyan Kekkei Genkai when accessed for the first time Physically forces a change on the Furyan's body thereby making them stronger than a normal person allowing them to heft the impressively weighted Ore known as Furyan Steel. Faster, thereby making it easy for them to out run people who are supposed to be better than themselves. Tougher, thereby making it harder to damage and injure them. It gives them acute senses such as a heightened snese of Smell and enhanced Hearing. An insane amount of stamina, and the ability to recover more than two times faster than most of the Human race.

Their "Eyeshine" is a Dojutsu, which allows them to see in the dark with an almost Infrared like view. It also allows them to target and hit the human bodies "Sweet Spots" without fail.

Naruto was born with the ultimate form of the Furyan Bloodline which is known as the Wrath of the Furyan's, also known as the Furyan Rage which is the collective anguish, pain, suffering and anger of the thousands of Furyan's who didn't escape the mass genocide of the Uzu no Kuni people.


	3. NarutoTremors XOver

**Naruto/Tremors**

Disclaimer: Ohhh noes Soylent Green is Telitubbies…I don't own anything that in copyrighted in this story.

-|-

One year before Naruto is slated to join the academy, and during a random training trip he runs across a scroll in the Forest of Death (It's the only place where People won't hurt him, and for some reason the creatures leave him alone). Curious about what it could be he unrolls it, finding that it is some sort of Summoning Contract (He had learned about them from Saru-Jiji). Thinking that this can help him get the respect of the shee- I mean people of Konoha he signs it, unwittingly rebirthing the most feared Summons the Elemental Nations had ever heard of, the Tremors.

-|-

**Info: **

**Summons Types:**

**Graboid (or Dirt Dragon): **Snake/Wormlike creatures with a beak like upper mouth and a tri-split lower jaw that live to revel in violence. They can find their target/prey by using seismic waves under the ground.

**Shriekers**: the Shriekers are the Pack hunters that are summoned in packs of five but have the ability to call for more themselves if they believe that their summoner is in danger of being hurt. They also have Infrared Vision.

**Ass-Blasters**: the Ass-Blasters are the Aerial Summons the use Infrared of a higher quality than the Shriekers to find their prey.


	4. NarutoWest World XOver

**Naruto/West World X-Over**

Disclaimer: Ohhh noes Soylent Green is Flamers…I don't own anything that in copyrighted in this story.

-|-

Naruto and the gang are given three tickets to the most scientifically advanced resort in the Elemental Nations. When they get there they are amazed by the workers (whom they believe are real) diligence in working even going so far as to sleep with the patrons just to please them. Yet when people start to show up injured or dead the gang needs to find out who is behind the seemingly random accidents. Will they find out or will they become victims also?


	5. AN

Im going to change this Ideads folder to an adoption folder...any Ideas I come up with and put in here are up for adoption.

So long as you not only give credit but you keep me posted then you can use them.

thats all

'k thx bai 


	6. Author's Note: The Second

Ihave not abandoned these nor have I discontinued them. I am simply in a RL moment everytime I sit down to write...aka I am too damn lazy.

I have already written two new stories so this collection is always growing...just someof them don't make it to my "Story Limbo".

I have been thinking of writing the Chronicles of Riddick story but I am not sure.

forgive me if any of you were interested in this collection.

Sorry again.

'k thx bai


	7. Notice

Dear Fanfic Fans,

I have not had the internet for over 6 months which is why I have not updated my stories. As it is I am now using the Library computer to even do this. The computer at home does not have Word soi can't even really try to type it there. DO NOT FEAR! I am not giving up on my stories, I am just in a setback at this point (unemployed and damn near homeless).

Thanks for understanding!

Ezra


End file.
